The present invention relates generally to pneumatic conveying equipment for granular or particulate material and in particular to a mobile self-contained pneumatic conveying system particularly useful in unloading material from barge and/or ship holds.
Pneumatic conveying equipment is widely used throughout the world for transporting granular material from vehicles such as rail cars or barges to a desired point of application such as a factory or silo. While there have been mobile pneumatic conveying systems in the prior art, they have not been particularly well adapted, in terms of size or nozzle manipulation, for use with barge or ship unloading where long distance conveying may be required.
Pneumatic systems are known to exist which employ a moveable boom carrying a suspended nozzle, but no easily transportable or mobile systems are known which utilize an articulated boom assembly having a simple, but effective intake nozzle and which precisely and positively positions the intake nozzle in the hold of a barge or ship.
Known prior art systems that convey large quantities of material require large scale motors which consume substantial quantities of fuel or electricity. Such systems have not been particularly concerned with reducing the energy required for effective conveying.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mobile pneumatic conveying system for unloading barges and ships, which system has an articulated arm for positioning an intake nozzle precisely within a barge.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an improved pneumatic conveying system which reduces the amount of energy required to convey granular material.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description while referring to the attached drawings.